How Does She Deal?
by Soul-out-Fairy
Summary: Tsubaki is reminiscing in her diary when she is interrupted by a curious BlackStar. Some fluffy BlackStarxTsubaki.


_When I first met him I was utterly amazed. The others said some things I would rather not repeat and called him things I would rather forget. They didn't believe you, but I did. I believed _in_ you. You were new and exciting to say the least and once I was caught under the sound of your voice there was no getting out. The feeling that came over me was not one I can name easily. At first I had no idea what it was; I couldn't move at all, it was like a spell. I later came to call it Black Star. Once we became partners we were inseperable. _

"Hey Tsubaki, do we have any more cupped ramen?" the blue haired meister asked all to loudly and suddenly.

The weapon screamed and threw her arms up to cover her diary pages. She looked back over her shoulder to make sure of his distance. "I-I don't think so Black Star," she replied quickly.

"Oh. Alright then," he sighed and walked away with his hands laced behind his head.

Tsubaki sighed and picked her pen back up.

_I always felt special back then when the other boys would try to convince me to be their partners. You were so quick to fight for me. You always won no matter who it was. I was your weapon and no one elses you said after the fourth fight for one day. You still treat me that way now, so protective.. Even though..._

"Even though everyone else says your useless without me, I think their wrong. I'm useless without you, Black Star. Is that true?"

Tsubaki nodded. Black Star reached over her shoulder and snatched the diary from her hands. Tsubaki, just now realizing it was him reading over her shoulder, spun around in her chair and tried to take it back. Black Star ran out of the room and Tsubaki followed him shouting in a panic. "Black Star that's my diary," she whined as she chased him around the apartment.

"I know what it is," he retorted as he jumped over the table and ran past her into the living room. "I just wanna read it. What's the big deal?"

"No! Black Star!" The weapon chased her meister all over the room before he finally stopped and held out a hand.

"Hold on a second."

"Can I _please_ get my diary back?" Tsubaki asked sternly.

"I told you, didn't I? You're not getting it back until I read it." he taunted, waving it in her face. "Besides, I'm your god, you can't have any secrets I don't know about." Black Star opened the diary and started to read when a pillow slammed into his head, making him stumble a little.

"Don't read that," Tsubaki exclaimed as she dived for her diary and tackled him to the floor.

The diary flew across the room and slid to a stop right in front of his room. Tsubaki pinned his arms and kept him from moving as half of her ponytail turned into a chain and she whipped it out to grab her diary. The chain wrapped snuggly around the book and she flung it back into her room. She let out a relieved sigh.

"Aw, no fair Tsubaki!" Black Star complained as she got off of him. "Why can't I read it?"

"Because it's personal," she snapped back and retreated to her room in a huff.

"Ah- Wait! You're not mad are you?"

Tsubaki didn't even glance back as she slammed her room door shut.

"Yeah, she's mad."

Tsubaki picked up her diary and sat back down to her desk with a pen. She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing.

_Sometimes I think that if it wasn't for you I would have ended up with a jerk who would take advantage of my abilities and kind nature._

"Tsubaki~" Black Star whined outside her door.

_Sometimes I think you forget how much you really effect those around you._

"Tsubaki...I'm sorry I stole your stupid book, okay?"

_Most of the time I'm just amazed at how you can even handle yourself. I have to fight sometimes to keep from attacking you myself, though Maka usually handles those moments for me._

"Tsubaki~! Say something..."

Tsubaki looked up from her diary and sighed. She wasn't mad any more but it did him some good to be ignored for a while. She turned her chair to face the door and folded her arms indignently.

"Come on Tsubaki, stop being mad. I said I was sorry." Now he was getting frustrated.

"That's not what I want to hear," she called back. "Black Star..." She left an opening for him to say so.

After the momentary silence she turned back around and put the pen to the almost filled page, then he decided to speak.

"I love you... Tsubaki?"

"Yes?" she called back teasingly. "What was that?"

"I said I love you!"

Tsubaki smiled and shook her head. She put down her pen and went to open the door. Black Star stepped back when it opened. He frowned at her his disapproval but she was smiling sweetly back. Tsubaki pulled him into a hug where his head rested comfortably on her chest. This was one of her favorite parts about living with a star.

"I love you to Black Star."

_This is how I handle big shots like you._


End file.
